The reader of souls
by Yuki kyoko-29
Summary: Yuki, une jeune fille étrange, apparaît à Konoha et rencontre Sakura, qui cache un gros secret à son village. Yuki va habitée chez elle est va découvrir ce secret, mais saura-t-elle le garder ?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reader of souls.**_

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Yuki, et d'autres personnages qui apparaitront tout au long de la fic.

Autre : Les mimes de Yuki sont en **gras soulignés **(seulement dans le chapitre 1).

**Le réveil.**

Pov. Yuki.

Je me réveillai dans une forêt inconnue. Comment suis-je venue ici ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle de rien à part mon prénom, Yuki. Pourquoi ce prénom ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause de mes cheveux blancs comme neige, qui m'arrivent presque à la taille.

Je porte un short noir moulant qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse, un t-shirt rouge sang avec écrit dessus : seishin (= esprit, âmes), et par-dessus, un cache-épaule noir avec des manches évasées. J'entendis un léger bruit de feuilles froissées derrière moi et je me retournai brusquement. J'aperçus deux silhouettes, dont une portant un masque d'oiseau. C'était une jeune femme dont les yeux mauves exprimaient la méfiance et elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche qui commençait prêt de son œil et finissais sous sa mâchoire. Bizarre, comment pourrais-je le savoir si elle porte un masque ? L'homme qui l'accompagnait dégageait une aura plus agressive que sa compagne qui opta plus pour la défensive. Pourtant je ne leur veux aucun mal !!

La femme me demanda : « Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire à Konoha ? »

Ainsi le lieu où je me trouve s'appelle Konoha. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer le peu de choses que je savais de moi-même, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Catastrophe j'étais muette !! Enfin pas vraiment car je poussais de petits gémissements, ce qui énerva l'homme : « Alors tu vas répondre ? Qui es-tu et que fais- tu ici ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, je voulais leurs parlers mais je n'y arrivais pas et je continuais de gémir. Il se mit en colère et chercha à me frapper. J'esquivais sans mal le coup et couru dans la forêt me cacher. Derrière moi j'entendis la femme qui criait après l'homme :

« Baka ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu la frapper elle n'avait rien fait…

-Mais onee-chan …

-La ferme ! …»

Mais je n'écoutais plus la suite, cherchant à mettre le plus de distances possibles entre moi et mes poursuivants.

Mon instinct me criait : « Cours ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Fuis ! Ne laisse pas t'attraper, ils te veulent du mal !!»

Mais mon cerveau, lui me murmurait de revenir sur mes pas car ses ninjas n'étaient pas tous deux méchants, après tout la femme m'avait défendue auprès de l'homme, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant je n'écoutais pas celui-ci car la peur me tenaillait, je voulais m'éloigner, mais comment se cacher dans une forêt dont on ne connait absolument rien ?! Soudain, à ma droite, un shuriken vola vers moi, sans doute lancé par Mr Poil de carotte (ben oui il a les cheveux roux, enfin ils sont blond vénitiens mais c'est pareil, dans les deux cas ils sont oranges !). Je l'esquivai facilement, mais je m'aperçus trop tard que c'était la technique du shuriken de l'ombre et donc le deuxième shuriken s'enfonça dans mo bras droit. Je le retirai en poussant une petite plainte de douleur.

Comment m'échapper ? Je regardai à ma gauche et le croisa le masque d'oiseau, je réfléchissais : « Impossible de fuir à droite et à gauche. Pas la peine de courir plus vite, ils me rattraperaient à coup sûr. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, par derrière. » Aussitôt penser, aussitôt fait, faisant mime de sauter sur une branche, je me retourne en plein vol, m'appuis sur le tronc pour avoir un meilleur appuie et je m'élançai le plus loin possible derrière le couple, les prenant par surprise. Et pour les déstabiliser un peu plus, je me scinde en deux. Mon clone et moi-même partîmes chacun de notre côté. Arrivant dans une clairière, je me scinde encore en deux. Je laisse mon clone courir et avant de monter dans un arbre touffu, j'efface mes traces. Peu de temps après apparue la femme, seule, je retiens alors mon souffle et fis le moins de bruits possibles, mais elle passa sans s'arrêter. La sachant loin, je pus enfin me reposer. Je me laissai aller sur le tronc. Pourtant ce merveilleux calme fut brusquement interrompu par une voix, situait à côté de mon oreille, « salut !» disait-elle. Je me retournais vivement pour dévisager l'intrus. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se tenait accroupie sur une branche à coté de la mienne. Un masque couvrait le bas de son visage et un bandeau cachait son œil gauche. Il souriait mais je le sentais crispé et sur ses gardes lorsqu'il me parla. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas et je descendis de ma branche en un salto arrière. Une fois sur le sol, je levais les yeux vers mon ancien perchoir, attendant de savoir si une nouvelle course poursuite allait débuter ou non. Mais je ne le vis pas. Sentant un léger mouvement à ma gauche, je me tourne mais pas assez vite car je fus soudainement plongée dans le noir et je m'écroulais, inconsciente.

« Alors Kakashi, s'est-elle réveillée ?

- Non, pas encore Hokage-sama.

- Tout de même, quelle étrange jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je n'ais jamais vu de regard d'un vert si intense à par Sakura. »

Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant de sentir les mouvements dans la pièce et d'aiguiser le plus possible mes sens. Je ressentis une gène au niveau de mon épaule droite, un pansement, souvenir de mon combat avec le rouquin, ainsi qu'aux niveaux de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Alors, tout doucement sans faire de bruits, mes cheveux s'allongèrent et défirent les bracelets qui me clouaient au lit. Soudain il eu un gros silence plein de sous-entendus. C'est donc en soupirant que je m'asseyais sur le lit, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi et d'une femme de carrure forte, blonde avec deux couettes, aux yeux marron et au regard franc.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vas répondre à ma question : Qui es-tu ? » Questionna Tsunade.

Je réfléchis à la façon dont j'allais le dire, quand soudain j'eus une idée.** Je fis apparaître une boule de neige dans ma main et je montre à l'Hokage mes cheveux. **J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

« Tu t'appelles … Yuki ? demanda-t-elle en déchiffrant mes mimiques. Tu ne sais pas parler ? »

**Je fis oui d'un hochement de tête.**

« Très bien, nous allons réglés ça dans mon bureau.

- Comment as-tu réussi à faire apparaître cette boule de neige dans ta main ? » Me demanda Kakashi.

Je réfléchis, comment avais-je réussi à faire ça ?! Je ne sais plus. C'est venu instinctivement. **Pour lui répondre je secoue la tête en signe de négation.** Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte de son bureau, elle me dit :

« Oh aussi, je m'appelle Tsunade.

- Et moi Kakashi Hatake. »

« De quel village viens-tu Yuki ? Demanda Tsunade.

**Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas.**

« Tu as perdue la mémoire, c'est-ça ? » Dit-elle.

**Oui.**

- Pourquoi courrais-tu dans la forêt ? Tu étais poursuivi ? » Questionna Kakashi.

**Oui.**

- Par qui ? »

**Je mimai que j'avais besoin d'une feuille de papier et d'un pinceau pour dessiner, et elle me les donna.**

Rapidement et d'une main sûr, je dessinais le plus fidèlement possible, le portrait de mes deux assaillants. J'avais commencé par celui de la jeune femme rousse, j'ai esquissé son visage sans oublier le moindre détail : la cicatrice, ses yeux mauves,… Puis son corps, sans oublier son tatouage sur l'épaule gauche, et son masque dans la main droite. Kakashi et Tsunade se sont regardés un peu étonnés, mais ils n'ont rien dit. J'ai dessiné l'homme au bandeau au symbole de feuille, ainsi que sa veste.

« Tu es vraiment sûr pour le visage de la femme ? Interrogea l'Hokage.

**Oui.**

- C'est plutôt étrange, un anbu n'enlève jamais sont masque en présence d'étranger. Yuki, est-ce qu'elle avait retiré son masque ? S'enquit le ninja masqué.

**Non.**

- Mais alors comment connaissais-tu les traits de son visage ? »

**Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas.**

- C'est peut-être une technique héréditaire ? dit Kakashi à Tsunade.

- Oui je pense aussi. » Réfléchit la blonde.

Je suis fatiguée de leur interrogatoire, j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent de me questionner.

J'entends quelqu'un qui approche pendant que les deux autres discutent, elle se dirige par ici. Je regarde vers la porte, Kakashi et Tsunade se taisent.

Toc, toc, toc !

« Entrez !

- Konnichiwa Hokage-sama, je voudrais faire … Oh gomenasai je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupée, je reviendrais plus tard.

- Non, c'est bon Sakura, nous avions presque fini. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais faire une mission. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression de rouiller. »

Tsunade réfléchit puis eu une idée.

« Oui, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi, peux-tu t'occuper de Yuki ? Elle ne connaît personne au village, et en plus d'avoir perdue la mémoire, elle ne sait pas parler. Peux-tu la loger pendant quelques mois et lui apprendre à parler ?

Sakura dit un peu génée :

- Euh … Oui … Non … Enfin … Euh … Mais et Kakashi-sensei il … Oh le s*laud, il s'est fait la malle ! »

Et oui pendant le laps de temps où Sakura parlait, Kakashi en avait profité pour s'enfuir.

« Alors tu veux bien ? Tu es la seul personne en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. »

Sakura me regarda longuement puis soupira.

« D'accord.

- Très bien, alors vous reviendrez demain pour une réunion avec Natsu et Fuyu, les frères et sœurs que tu as rencontrés dans la forêt, Yuki.

- Ok, alors à demain Hokage-sama. Konbanwa.

- Konbanwa. »

Shizune : Et moi alors je ne fais pas partit de vos confidents ?

Tsunade : Si, si mais j'avais trop envie d'aller dormir, alors j'ai saisie l'occasion de me débarrasser de la petite.

Yuki : Et bin merci ça fait plaisir, dite aussi que je suis un boulet tant que vous y êtes !

Tsunade : T'es un boulet.


	2. Secret

_**The Reader of souls.**_

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Yuki, et d'autres personnages qui apparaitront tout au long de la fic.

Autre : Les mimes de Yuki sont en **gras soulignés **(seulement dans le chapitre 1 et 2non).

Le début de l'histoire se passe en une journée sur plusieurs chapitres, environ 4/5/6.

La publication des chapitres sera très hétérogène, j'ais écris la suite au brouillon, mais j'ais la grosse flemme de les écrire sur word, désolé. Mais généralement je ne dépasse pas les 6/7 mois, XD. Donc si ce chapitre est un « peu » en retard, c'est parce que j'ai eu un petit problème de publication.

Je remercie notamment loveakatsukixD et kazu-tori, les seules personnes ayant eu l'amabilité de me laisser une review, donc ce chapitre leur est dédicacé. Je remercie quand même les autres amateurs de fictions pour avoir lu ma première fic.

MERCI A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\o/ Et bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!! )

**Secrets et surprise.**

Arrivant dans l'allée de sa maison, Sakura s'arrêta sur le seuil et dit :

« Tu veux bien m'attendre là un moment Yuki, j'ai … euh quelque chose à cach … à ranger. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Non.**

- Merci. »

Pov. Sakura.

Je m'appuis contre la porte en soupirant après être rentrée. Galère, pensais-je. (Exactement comme Shikamaru. ^^)

Il faut en plus que je prévienne les autres dingues.

« Sakura-chaaaaaaaannn !!! Tobi est content de voir Sakura-chan. Mais pourquoi Sakura-chan est inquiète ?

- Tobi, tu peux aller chercher tout le monde ? J'ai quelque chose de vraiment très important à vous dire.

- D'accord. »

Tobi va dans toutes les pièces de la maison et cri : Réunion ! Réunion !

Et l'Akatsuki au complet se retrouva dans mon salon (enfin presque, il manque Konan et Pein. Voir la fic « à prendre ou à laisser ». Résumer : Sakura trouve devant chez elle un carton avec des chatons dedans. Certains paressent sales, alors elle leurs fait prendre un bain. Au contact de l'eau, les chatons bleu et blanc/noir se transforment en Kisame et Zetsu, qui explique la situation à Sakura. Autre : Dans cette fic il manque Sasori, mais pas dans la miennes.).

Peu avant la réunion, Zetsu me prévient :

« Sakura, il y a quelqu'un devant ta porte.

- Je sais Zetsu, c'est pour ça que je vous ais fait réunir. L'Hokage m'a ordonné de loger une fille. »

Et là tout le monde cria, sauf Itachi :

« Quuuoooiii !!! OxO

- Tu pouvais pas refuser !? S'énerva Kisame. è.é

- Non je pouvais pas. J'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas marché.

- P*tain la salope ! J'espère que la fille est bonne au moins ? (Pas la peine de chercher qui c'est, c'est facile c'est Hidan. ^^)

- Raah, encore une bouche de plus à nourrir, on risque de courir à la faillite, et puis je suis pas la banque moi ! Râla Kakusu.

- Je me demande si elle a bon goût ? S'interrogea Zetsu.

- Naaaaaannnnnn !!!!!! Tobi en a besoin pour jouer aux Barbie !

- Si elle est jolie, je peux en faire ma marionnette ? (On imagine Sasori avec un regard de chien battu et avec une auréole… Nan ça le fait pas. XD) »

Quand à Itachi, il ne dit rien, il s'en fiche. Et Deidara, lui il est à la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Il voit la jeune fille assise sur le seuil, qui regarde le ciel. Elle a des cheveux blancs reflétant la lune (bin oui il fait nuit).

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ??!! Hurlais-je, tellement ils sont bruyants.

Elle s'appelle Yuki, elle est muette est amnésique. Elle va rester quelques mois ici le temps qu'elle se trouve un logement et un job, de plus l'Hokage veux la voir demain matin. Alors pendant ce temps là, il va falloir que vous restiez des chatons. Je suis désolé mais si vous ne voulez pas être découverts, vaut mieux que se soit comme ça, ok ? »

Tout le monde grommela mais obéit (Vous avez vu l'Akatsuki obéit à Sakura, il faut marquer ça sur le calendrier, ce sera un jour de fête N.A.T.I.O.N.A.L.E. OxO je suis trop choquée ^^, c'est vrai ça fait peur ^^'), ils enlevèrent les bulles d'eau en forme de bracelet qu'ils avaient aux poignets (pour comprendre pourquoi ils ont un bracelet d'eau, voir encore la fic « à prendre ou à laisser ») et ce n'est plus 8 Akatsukiens mais 8 chatons qui se trouvent dans mon salon. Je ramassai leurs pantalons et les cachai. Puis j'ouvris la porte à Yuki, elle m'attendait assise sur le seuil en me souriant.

« Rôôô, elle est trop kawaiii !!!!!!! Pensais-je

C'est bon tu peux rentrer. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux chats parce que j'en ais 8. »

Elle secoua la tête puis soudain se figea avec une expression de frayeur sur le visage en regardant au dessus de mon épaule gauche, je me retourne brusquement pensant qu'un des akatsukiens étais venu jeter un coup d'œil mais je vis seulement Tobi en version chat venir à notre rencontre en gambadant.

Pov Yuki.

Non je ne suis pas allergique aux chats, enfin pas que je sache. Je regarde le chaton orange venir vers nous. HEIN !!!!!!!! Sakura est bien _sûr_ que c'est un chaton ??!! Parce que les ondes de son aura ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes que celles d'un chaton ou même d'un quelconque animal. Je me cache derrière Sakura, je ne fais pas trop confiance à ce « chaton ». Elle le prit dans ses bras. Un autre « chaton » pointa le bout de son museau, un noir aux yeux rouges. Dès qu'il me vit, il fit le dos rond avec les poils hérissés, les oreilles en arrières, il me montra ses crocs et feula. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser impressionner par cette demi-portion mutante, alors je mis en position d'attaque (chez les chats, pas chez les ninjas. Position : Un pied à demi-plier vers l'arrière, l'autre vers l'avant, le corps légèrement penché), je fis les gros yeux (toujours chez les chats, les pupilles sont dilatées), je me suis mise à grogner méchamment (comme un chat) pour lui montrer que je ne plierais pas et je feulai. Le « chaton » noir s'aplatit un peu sur le sol, signe de soumission. Je me redressai alors satisfaite et me retournai vers Sakura. Celle-ci me regardait avec des yeux surpris mêlés d'effroi.

Pov Sakura

P*tain !! Qu'est-ce-que Yuki va se prendre avec Itachi quand il va reprendre forme humaine !!!! Je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de la tuer !

Désolé pour les fans d'Itachi mais dans ce passage, se sont les instincts du chaton qui prédomine. S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas encore j'ai pas fini d'écrire mon testament…

Ayé, fini !!!! 'Bruit de luttes' ah ! au secours ! à l'aide !! help, help !!!!!!! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Itachi ??!!

Itachi avec un air sadique : Oh si !!!!

Auteure : Ah !!! Noooonnnn !!!!! T'as pas intérêt sinon j'écris que tu sors avec Orochimaru !!!

Itachi éberlué : Non t'oserais quand même pas ??!!

Auteure avec un air sadique (je me demande de qui je tiens ça. Regard vers Itachi. Lol) : Oh que si tu vas voir, je vais me gênée tiens !!

Prochain chapitre : Surprise !! (Oui, oui c'est bien le titre)


	3. et surprise !

_**The Reader of souls.**_

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Yuki, et d'autres personnages qui apparaitront tout au long de la fic. Et je ne reçois pas d'argent non plus (évidemment).

*Le début de l'histoire se passe en une journée sur plusieurs chapitres, environ 4/5/6.

*La publication des chapitres sera très hétérogène, j'ais écris la suite au brouillon, mais j'ais la grosse flemme de les écrire sur word, désolé. Mais généralement je ne dépasse pas les 6/7 mois, XD. Donc si ce chapitre est un « peu » en retard, c'est parce que j'ai eu un petit problème de publication (c'est ma première fic et donc j'ai mis au moins plus d'un mois à trouver comment il fallait faire pour publier mon chapitre 2. ^^'' Mais maintenant ça va, je suis une pro XD). Mais maintenant que je suis enfin en vacances (j'ais enfin fini mes épreuves de BAC de français et j'ais fini mon oral de français hier, qui d'ailleurs n'aura servis à rien vu que je redouble et donc que je les repasserais l'année prochaine *soupir* Y.Y), donc j'ai décidé d'accélérer mon rythme de publication pendant ces vacances ci (où pas XD).

*Je remercie les futur(e)s revieweurs et revieweuses, ainsi que les amateurs de fictions pour avoir lu cette fic.

MERCI A TOUS !

\o/ Et bonne lecture ! )

P.S : Ah oui, aussi je suis extrêmement désolée de vous faire lire ce chapitre complètement ridicule, mais je l'aime bien parce que justement il est ridicule. Alors voilà, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais bonne lecture tout de même. ^^ ''

**Surprise.**

Pov Yuki.

Nous sommes entrées dans la cuisine de Sakura, en disant « nous » je parle de moi, Sakura et les 8 chatons. Comme elle va faire à manger, je m'assoie sur une chaise. Quand aux chatons, ils ne m'ont pas quitté d'une semelle, il y en a même un qui est monté sur mes genoux, un jeune mâle à la fourrure dorée et aux yeux bleus.

« Il est trop beau », pensais-je.

Puis un chaton orange me sauta dessus aussi.

« C'est celui de tout-à-l'heure, me rappelais-je, il est plutôt joli avec ses rayures noires et ses yeux noirs aux reflets verts. Ces sont tous très mignon mais vraiment bizarres. Ils ont tous une aura noire, de vrais psychopathes. » (j'adore l'image de 'chatons psychopathes' c'est trop drôle).

Je caresse distraitement le doré, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain un nuage de fumée se forme dans la pièce et un jeune homme blond, nu est assit sur mes genoux à la place du chaton que je caressais. Quand au chaton orange, il est parti se réfugier entre les jambes de Sakura, effrayé.

Un éclat argenté attira mon regard, le blond avait pris un couteau sur la table, et l'avait plaçait sur ma gorge. Je reste surprise un moment puis je me rends compte qu'un homme inconnu est assit sur mes genoux, qui plus est il est nu. Mes joues ont commencé alors à virer à différents stades de couleurs, d'abord rose, puis rouge et enfin pourpre. Ne voulant pas montrer ma gène, je cache mon visage entre mes mains, le couteau toujours posé sur ma gorge.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pov. Normal.

Sakura prit alors la parole, revenant de sa surprise, à un blond étonné face au geste de Yuki (pas très futfut le gars, hein ? c'est normal me direz-vous, il est blond XD. Qu'on se le dise, je n'ais rien contre les blonds, mais j'ais eu l'occasion de remarquer leurs bêtises chez ma petite sœur [elle est blonde et je suis brune], mais je l'adore quand même ! … euh … je crois que dévies un peu du sujet ^^ pas grave, on reprend) :

« Non mais ça va pas Deidara ? Qu'est-ce-qui te prend de la menacer ?

-La ferme ! Si tu nous as demandé de ne pas rester sous forme humaine, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison non ? Il fallait pas qu'elle nous découvre. Si je la tue personne n'en saura rien, lui répondit Deidara avec un sourire carnassier.

-Baka ! T'as rien retenu de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure où quoi ? J'ai dit qu'elle était muette, elle risque pas d'en parler ! Mon dieu mais t'es pire que Naruto, ma parole ?

- Eh oh, me compare pas à cet idiot de kitsune blond !

-Je te rappelle que tu es aussi bête que lui et qu'en plus t'es blond !

-Qu'en à toi la naine, t'enlèves les mains de ton visage. J'ais pour habitude de regarder les gens que je tues dans les yeux jusqu'à leur agonie complète.

-Dois-je te rappeler aussi que tes ennemis n'ont pas le temps de regarder tes _beaux_ yeux, vu que tu les fais exploser avant ! Soupira Sakura.

-Bon tu enlèves tes mains oui ? dit le blond à Yuki, ignorant superbement la rose. »

Deidara enleva les mains du faciès de Yuki et vit que celle-ci était toute rouge. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle devint encore plus rouge que possible. Elle poussa le blond de toutes ses forces et un « Kyah ! T'es tout nu ! » Retentit dans la cuisine puis le bruit sourd de l'atterrissage de l'akatsukien sur le carrelage de la pièce.

« Alors, dit-il à Sakura, je croyais qu'elle ne savait pas parler ?

-Mais non elle n'a pas parlé … je n'ais pas vu ses lèvres bouger. »

Sakura tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Deidara ! Regarde ton torse, t'as des marques noires dessus !

-Hein ! C'est quoi ça ? ca veut pas partir, qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait la gosse ? »

Yuki ne dit rien. Elle resta fixer les deux marques noires, ayant étrangement la forme de ses mains (lol). Soudain les marques noires se mettent à bouger et à s'étendre sur le torse de Deidara. Une des marque s'étend, s'allonge, fait le tour de sa taille, s'agrandit puis grimpe jusqu'à son cou. Elle s'enroule autour, puis s'arrête à l'extrémité de ses épaules et s'immobilise. La deuxième marque noire fait le tour du bassin du blond, s'enroule autour de ses jambes et enfin s'arrête à ses chevilles. Mais le processus ne s'arrêta pas là, car les marques semblaient sortir de sa peau, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Les deux marques prirent enfin leurs formes finales, celle d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon noir. Revenu de sa stupeur, Sakura demanda à Yuki :

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Euh … je crois que c'est parce qu'il y avait un fil sur ma main. Quand j'ais poussé Deidara, le fil s'est posé sur son torse, et avec son chakra et le mien, le fil s'est multiplié et a tissé des vêtements, d'où l'impression que les vêtements lui sortaient du corps.

********oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo********

Voilà, un chapitre d'écrit ! Ouf, c'est pas trop tôt. C'est ridicule, hein ? J'le savais ce chapitre est trop nul T.T. Et pi vous croyez quoi, que j'allais faire crever mon perso préféré ?

Le prochain chapitre sera un peut plus long et je suis vraimentvraimentvraiment désolée des fautes d'orthographes de ce chapitre ci, j'espère que ce n'ais pas catastrophique non plus ^_^'


	4. note

Désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'annonce ici la pause officiel de toutes mes fics. En effets, j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer l'écriture des chapitres par manque de motivation, le scénario n'est pas fini et les chapitres sont mal construits.

Tous ceux qui m'ont lu, mis en favoris, alerte ou qui m'ont laissé une reviews, vous m'avez fait énormément plaisirs, mais ça ne m'a pas boosté pour écrire la suite, encore désolé.

Je n'enlèverais pas les chapitres publiés pour le moment sauf lorsque les nouveaux seront près.

Grâce à Petitevampire, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais mal-à-laise pour écrire. Merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et pour m'avoir empécher de les abandonnés.

Yuki


	5. pétition contre suppression de fic

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais c'est quand même important.

* * *

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Viscious aggression 101_

_Elemental Phoenix_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_sakura-okasan_

_Marionnette0116_

_Yuki kyoko-29_

A votre tour !

* * *

p.s : ne vous inquietez pas, mon histoire avance. Il faut que j'arrive à l'écrire, mais je crois que je vais juste changer mon scénario, il ne me convient plus, et je refuse de la supprimer. Surtout que je suis en période de révision pour mon BAC, donc c'est pas encore ça ^^' encore désolée pour mon retard !


End file.
